Cuffed
by Prime627
Summary: Bumblebee's getting hysterical. He can't sleep and he is getting annoyed with two members of the team. How does he fix it? He cuffs the two offenders together and sends them out into the forest. (Will most likely be continued)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is due to a prompt. Sideswipe and Strongarm, eh? They can't seem to get over each other, but I've just seen the fourth episode and I'm ready to give this a try.**

**I usually just feed off of small gestures of affection, like how Optimus and Arcee held servos and how Knock Out is always normally seen with Breakdown.**

**But in RiD, I don't know **_**where**_** you're seeing that affection XD I'm not saying it's not there or that it's stupid you can see that, I'm applauding you for catching something I am repeatedly missing.**

**Enough of my babbling.**

**Sideswipe and Strongarm. Alright. **

**Here it goes**

Bumblebee snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. "Strongarm and Sideswipe, that is _enough_!"

The two teenagers stopped fighting. Sideswipe stopped biting Strongarm's arm and she stopped pulling at his helm. They looked over at their leader, not separating completely. If it was going to be another weak attempt to separate them, they were just going to go right back to fighting.

And Bumblebee knew that. He opened his mouth to say something, gave up, and sighed. "Just stop, okay? You're supposed to be a team!"

Sideswipe and Strongarm looked at each other for a moment...and then went right back to clawing, insulting, and snarling.

Bumblebee sighed and tried to remember what happened when Team Prime misbehaved. Whenever two team members even started to look at each other funny, Optimus would see it and he would lower his voice until it was a growl and he would say _Enough!_

It could scare the scrap out of anybody.

But when Bumblebee tried it, his voice was lost in Sideswipe's cursing. He sighed and he looked up at the sky. "This is what you left me with?" He hoped Optimus could hear him, but he didn't know. No matter what question Bumblebee asked the sky, Optimus remained silent.

Strongarm yelped. Sideswipe had bitten a sore spot and now she was scrabbling away from him. "Punk!"

That was her favorite term to call him. It irritated Sideswipe, and she knew it would make him react and fight dirty.

He did. He jumped at her and grabbed onto her helm, forcing her face into the dirt. She twisted out from under him and delivered a kick to his belly. It sent him stumbling away.

Bumblebee jumped between them. "Enough already!"

Sideswipe glared at him as he panted softly, dust raining down off his armor while Strongarm held her bitten arm in her lap and tried to wipe the dirt off her face. She wasn't bleeding, so Bumblebee let it go. Totally un-Optimus of him, but he wasn't about to waste supplies on two fighting 'bots.

"Look at you guys. You're supposed to be a team, building each other up and not tearing each other down."

Sideswipe rubbed his helm a bit. "Strongarm started it."

"Did not!"

Bumblebee growled softly, then an idea came to him. It was not Prime-approved. Even Nova Prime would cringe at it. "Wait right here..."

Strongarm glared at Sideswipe and he at her. Bumblebee came back moments later with a pair of cuffs.

"This is a different kind of exercise."

Strongarm and Sideswipe were soon cuffed together.

"What!?"

"Oh, nuh-uh..."

But the cuff secured before they could bolt and Strongarm whined. "Bee!"

"Get used to it, because until you two straighten out, that cuff is _not coming off_!" Yeah, he was hysterical. Things happen to you when you don't get enough time to recharge.

Sideswipe grumbled and bolted, dragging Strongarm behind him. "This is all _your_ fault!"

"_My _fault!?"

"If you hadn't have called me punk..."

Strongarm jerked on the cuff, making Sideswipe spin around and crash into her. They fell down, him on top of her. "Get off!"

"I can't!" He scrabbled around for purchase in the dirt and before long, his arm was twisted behind him. "Ow ow ow ow!"

"You're such a _little girl_!"

They collapsed, panting and glaring at each other. Strongarm looked away first. "We have to work together to get up."

"Frag that!" Sideswipe started to scrabble again, but Strongarm jerked on the cuff. He yelped in pain. "Okay, okay, okay...I'll work together..."

Strongarm sighed as she shifted, then she started coaching him through. They finally ended up back-to-back, Sideswipe's helm laying against her shoulder as he sighed.

"There," she said as she let her helm rest on his. "See? Not so hard."

"You're pretty smart...for a girl." He smiled as his optics closed.

She elbowed him from behind, laughing softly. "Yeah, I am pretty smart for a femme." She sighed and leaned back, using his body as a rest.

Sideswipe sighed and he looked back at her. "Think we can lay down for a break?"

"Yeah, we can..." She laid down and she was surprised when Sideswipe laid pressed against her. "Sideswipe?"

He pressed his face into her neck and he sighed softly, falling asleep.

She let her helm lean against his and her optics closed slowly.

**OoO**

Bumblebee laid down on his makeshift berth, sighing when Grimlock laid down beside him. "Peace and quiet at last, eh, Grimlock?"

Grimlock nuzzled his leader, purring loudly. The force of the purr made Bumblebee vibrate against Grimlock's chest just like Optimus' purrs used to. "Just us."

He let the mech nuzzle and poke his body with his muzzle. It was comforting. Then Grimlock reverted to his other form and he pulled Bumblebee onto his chest. The warrior laid his helm down as he curled up and he sighed softly. "Yeah, Grim...it's just us."

He was a little worried about Strongarm being on her own with Sideswipe, but it wasn't like they were going to interface and produce Sideswipe-minies.

He sat up in shock at that image and yelped. Grimlock strokes his helm a little rough. Bumblebee struggled, but the bigger warrior pinned him against his chest as he curled around him.

Bumblebee looked up at the stars and sighed softly. "Primus, please don't let Sideswipe and Strongarm produce..."

He thought he heard Optimus' laughter, but it was gone as soon as the thought came to him.

**OoO**

Sideswipe looked over at Strongarm. She was laying on his back, and so he had to as well, but he pulled her closer for warmth. He was getting cold. She made a soft noise, but he couldn't tell if it was a protesting sound. He laid his chin on hers and wrapped her up in his arms. His trembles stopped and her purrs started.


	2. Chapter 2

Sideswipe led Strongarm around, and they didn't argue. They were busy helping each other down ravines, up hills, over fallen trees...

Strongarm looked over her shoulder where the junkyard could be. "Think we should head back?"

The red mech shook his helm. "No. Everything's fine."

He took her servo in his and they walked, smiling at each other as they sat down together. Strongarm leaned her helm against his shoulder.

"So what's your story, punk?"

"Didn't get Chosen, put in a day-care, put in three orphanages, wound up on the streets, and then wound up cuffed to an officer-in-training as she jumped through a SpaceBridge and we were stuck on this pathetic planet called Earth."

Strongarm lifted her helm as she listened. She loved stories. "I was Chosen by Bumblebee, obviously, and he made sure I grew up right."

"Go through Interface-101?"

"Primus, no..." She shuddered. "Did you?"

"Of course, and not by choice. I got a one-on-one tutoring."

She winced and sighed, nodding a bit. That wasn't unheard of back on Cybertron. "I apologize."

"For what? You didn't do anything. You would have been itty-bitty, anyway."

Which meant that Sideswipe had been "itty-bitty".

She nodded and she looked down at their cuffed servos. "But still..."

"Hey. Don't feel bad for me. I didn't ask for pity. I never wanted it, from anyone." He looked at her and he slowly pressed his face into her shoulder before he sat back up. "I'm fine now."

She watched him, wishing she was as strong as he was.

He looked over at her from the corner of his optic and he grinned. "I see you staring."

She blushed and looked away quickly. "I was looking _past_ you."

"Oh, where you now?" He pretended to be interested in the tree next to them. "I can see why. Look at this elm tree!"

She coughed. "Pine,"

"Look at this pine tree!"

She pressed against him as they watched the sunset, and then they laid down together as they watched the stars come out and wink down at them.

She wondered, not for the first time, which star represented her ancestors. Which stars represented Sideswipe's? She would like to know.

**OoO**

Grimlock held Bumblebee as they laid down for the second night without Strongarm or Sideswipe. It was eerily quiet, and Bumblebee kept expecting a Decepticon to jump out and scream _boo_, but none did.

He slowly relaxed, realizing he was safe. He then peeked up at Grimlock, who was staring down at him with big blue optics.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Something beautiful."

Bumblebee scoffed and he rolled over onto his belly. This time, Grimlock let him. "The stars are above you," he muttered.

"I know," Grimlock said as he laid his helm down and he fell asleep.

Bumblebee stiffened for a moment, then he slowly moved closer to the Dinobot. Grimlock laid his arm over his hips.


	3. Chapter 3

Bumblebee woke up against Grimlock's chest. Grimlock looked peaceful as he slept, which made the warrior think of his old friend Bulkhead. He whined for his old team, but he had a new team now.

And a new mate, since he had not bothered to keep Grimlock from holding him. He was no longer playing games with the mech. He was ready to be someone's mate again.

He sat up and stretched. He had not felt this good since the days before and after The Great War. He readjusted Grimlock's arm, laying it where he had been instead of on him. Then he left his mate to sleep and dream.

Sideswipe and Strongarm were still gone, and Bumblebee wondered if they had finally offed themselves in another skirmish, or just due to being cuffed together. He'd hate to be the cause of anyone's demise, especially one that had been raised by him. He started to worry again.

Then Fixit announced that Strongarm and Sideswipe were nearby, and according to their vitals, calm and even a little bit excited.

Primus forbid!

Bumblebee's spark nearly stopped when Fixit told him that bit of information.

The Minicon went about babbling about something else, and Bumblebee wondered two things.

_Did Onyx Prime ever want to just eat Minicronus Prime?_

And then, _What happened between Strongarm and Sideswipe?_

He didn't have to wonder about the latter long. Sideswipe's red armor flashing in the sunlight caught Bumblebee's optic and he ran to Grimlock.

"Grimlock! Get up! Sideswipe and Strongarm are back," he said as he shook his mate.

Grimlock's blue optics opened and he looked over at Bumblebee for a minute. He slowly pushed himself to his pedes, letting the smaller mech pull him around while he slowly regained the senses of what was happening and where he was. Then he pulled his servo out of Bumblebee's to run at the two arrivals.

"SIDESWIPE!"

Sideswipe looked up from helping Strongarm. "Hey, guys."

"STRONGARM!"

"Hello, Grimlock. Hello, Bumblebee." She had learned to refer to him as Bumblebee and not his position in the Cybertronian PD.

Bumblebee looked them up and down. No new scratches, no new bruises, just evidence of obvious affection. Sideswipe grunted and slowly pulled his servo out of Strongarm's. The warrior raised an optic ridge.

"Back on Team Prime, relationships were encouraged," he said.

Strongarm, always eager for a story, focused immediately on Bumblebee, but she would get no story yet.

Bumblebee led his team back to camp, told Fixit they were back, then he sat down on his makeshift berth. Grimlock sat behind him and leaned forward until his chin rested on Bumblebee's helm. Strongarm stared in shock.

"Stopped playing around, then, huh, Bee?"

Bumblebee looked at Sideswipe, which meant that he had to turn his helm slightly to look him in the optics. Grimlock's helm turned with his. He made a confirming grunt, then looked back at Strongarm, who was seated in front of him.

She was fighting the fit of laughter, as was Sideswipe.

"Go ahead and laugh, Strongarm. I won't tell you how-"

That was all he had to say to get her attention.

He smiled. "You do love stories, don't you?"

"Tell us about Optimus!"

Sideswipe leaned against Strongarm, something that would never have happened without the little exercise Bumblebee had spontaneously come up with.

He shrugged a bit, letting Grimlock pull him into his lap. "Optimus was very supportive of relationships," he said again. If he wanted the team to be like Team Prime, he figured he had to treat them like Optimus treated Team Prime.

"Whenever he spotted a mech or femme fawning after another, he did what he could to get them together. Which is how I wound up with Smokescreen, or Destiny's Child as Arcee so fondly referred to him."

Strongarm laughed. "You were with Smokescreen!?"

Before Smokescreen left Iacon (and left Bumblebee in doing so), he had been a racer. A legal racer. He had his own track, too, and he and Bumblebee used to race on it in their free time. And then Smokescreen was called away to help with the new track Cybertronians were making. He wanted Bumblebee to come with, but he hadn't wanted to. The track was being built by a group of mechs that he didn't trust, and he begged Smokescreen not to go. But Smokescreen left in the middle of the night, leavng a note that said he had to go. His quiet officer life wasn't for him, Smokescreen had said. Bumblebee hadn't seen Smokescreen again.

But he smiled. "Yeah. He was a pain in the aft while we were together, but he got better as he grew up. But Optimus saw us as a perfect match, which meant Smokescreen talked enough for the both of us!"

Sideswipe laughed at that, his optics closing. He was picturing what Bumblebee was telling him, and it made his smile grow.

"We arrived on Cybertron together, but we ended up breaking apart. Optimus had taken full blame for it. Arcee figured it was because Smokescreen couldn't speak for me anymore and he lost his purpose, but I guess we'll never know. I haven't seen him in some time."

Grimlock hadn't even responded. He was still hugging his mate close and nuzzling his neck from time to time. Bumblebee leaned his helm away from him so the mech could continue and he smiled, his optics closing.

"What happened then?" Strongarm asked.

"Unicron came to Cybertron and relationships were on the bottom of the list of things to worry about. Then Optimus sacraficed himself for you two and others to be reborn."

Strongarm smiled and her optics started to brighten. Before she could ask anything, Sideswipe tugged her to her pedes.

"Time for bed."

She didn't even groan like the way she had when Bumblebee said _time for bed_. He watched in amazement as the pair walked off to Sideswipe's section of the junkyard.

Then he looked up at Grimlock's grinning face.

"What's so funny, Grimlock?"

"You didn't uncuff them."

Bumblebee's optics widened and he looked back at the two teenagers. Sure enough, they were still cuffed. "Wow," he managed.

Grimlock laid him down on his belly and he settled beside him, nuzzling his helm under Bumblebee's arm. "You're a good leader."

"Thanks, Grimlock," he purred and he wrapped his arms around the bigger mech.

Sideswipe and Strongarm slept soundly.

And so did Bumblebee.

**Yeeeeeees! Yes! I love how it turned out! Yes!**

**Hope you guys love it, too X3**

**It was **_**really**_** fun, and now I'm looking for new ideas.**

**I'm trying to come up with my own, but yours are **_**sooooo**_** much better!**

**Waiting eagerly for opinions!**

**-Prime627**


End file.
